An Androids Heart
by ChessieDuGrin
Summary: Cherrie is the first android created with the feelings and mind of a human. Given a mission to destroy the autobots but will her human side stop her from completing this mission will she ruin her life as a android just to save the innocent ones? OnHiatus
1. Prologue

Chessie: Welcome to the first Transformers Story I have EVER made!

Cherrie: Woo! I'm in it! *dances excitedly*

Chessie: Yes, yes you are ^.^'

Cherrie: Although I'm not even made yet =_='

Chessie: Prepare to witness the awesome birth of the lovely Cherrie xD

* * *

I do not own transformers nor any of its characters, Cherrie and Kayor on the otherhand i do. I love my android so i prefer if you not steal her ^^

* * *

Prologue . . .

It had been almost three long and stressful days that the engineers of Code Name: Death Flowers had worked on the metal structure beneath them. Wires and cords sprouted from every separate bar joining them and creating a somewhat human looking robot. It's head was almost completely metal casing except for the back which had the biggest cord hanging from the back.

"Pass me the metal casing for the heart." Demanded a husky voice that seemed too stressed to worry about how the others felt.

With the chest plate in his hand he traced a hand across it. It would cover the special lifeline orb within its chest that would keep it alive and ticking while away from the institute. The chest plate was silver and shiny and the curves of the breasts were perfect. The grumpy engineer placed the chest plate gently on top of its torso creating a much fuller figure than what it had been. The metal frame was slowly coming along and with the chest plate in place the pelvic plate also in place all that was left was to make it human. The frame was no longer just the frame it was a girl. A robot girl lying still on an operating looking table surrounded by engineers.

"The hands and feet are now in place, we just need to connect it to the motherboard-"

"It's not a motherboard!" yelled the grumpy engineer, "It's her brain!"

"I'm sorry – they need to be connected to her _brain_."

Seeing the hands were in place he grabbed a screw driver and a laser cutter and began to work individually on each of her fingers then wrists then down to the toes and ankles.

It took several hours to correctly connect the hands and feet with the robots mind but it eventually came together. Smiling now the grumpy engineer handed his perfect piece of work to a new team who would be working on her human like characteristics. The new team were well rested and excited for working on their new project. It had been an entire week since their last project.

"Let's get to work then ladies and gentlemen," said the main man rubbing his hands together.

The new team began with the skin, a simple pale layer that could withstand great heat, take a massive beating from something larger than it and lastly look completely and utterly human that no one could tell the difference. They then moved to the eyes. After piling through many different coloured irises the only colour that the entire team agreed on was a crystal colour with many different shades of green and blue. The body was taking a lot longer than planned, they were only just reaching the hair when they should have been completed almost 4 hours ago. The girl lying on the table was now almost completely human as she lay on the table. Her body was perfect. The ultimate humanoid ever created. Long before the project was started her hair colour had been agreed on. Although it was quite an un-natural colour it fitted her to a tee, her hair would be bright flame red.

"Everyone stand back, we have finally finished."

Admiring their work their eyes traced over the girls body. It was no longer the metal frame or the robot girl she was now a human girl. She had feelings, she had a mind that worked exactly like mine or yours. She could move like anyone and talk like anyone. The only thing left was to give this human life, to make her power source start ticking. Gently moving her red hair he found the small tattoo on the back of her neck that had a small hole in which he would place the tiny yet dangerously powerful cord which would bring her to life. The cord came to life as a bright blue glowing power was pulsated through her body.

The cord was then removed and everyone waited in anticipation for the body to move. The girl's hand twitched and her crystal eyes flicked open as she glanced over the eye burning white of the room.

"Where...am...I?" she asked shielding her eyes with a soft even movement of her hand.

"Welcome to your new world," said a smiling face.

"Cherrie, you will be known as Cherrie." Said the head man holding her other hand staring happily into her crystal orbs.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Chessie: Now the story really begins**

**Cherrie: This is the boring part though..i could tell ya that..**

**Chessie: It isn't that bad gosh!**

**Kayor: At least i make my biiigg appearance. You woldn't notice but i am not a very kind person. It is only my beloved Cherrie that i adore :3**

**Chessie: Oh shush, Kayor!**

**Patch: bark bark!**

* * *

I do not own transformers nor any of its characters, Cherrie and Kayor on the otherhand i do. I love my android so i prefer if you not steal her ^^

* * *

It would be her first mission away from base, her first house she would have lived in. Nothing was new to her. She had been taught everything about human life and how to act. All in all, Cherrie became her own person and no one could tell the she was an android.

She sat in the car alongside her coordinator, Kayor, he sat slumped over watching the world fly by through the window.

"I made you, I raised you, you are the most human of all my creations. Cherrie, you are special, different from the rest of the androids. Use that mind of yours that I gave you to think for yourself. No one should tell you what to do. It's not a life to live." He spoke with such feeling that it was odd.

Cherrie stared at him for a moment before smiling and wrapping him in a hug. She was the only android with feelings and for that she was very grateful.

"It's okay, Kayor, I will be fine. I have you on speed dial." She tapped a wristband with three buttons on it and a screen.

Kayor laughed and hugged her back.

The car slowed to a halt outside a large cottage looking house with lush green trees littering the front lawn with a sweet little garden in front of the house. Cherrie shot out the car and gapped at the wonderful cottage home she would be living in for her mission.

"The house is amazing!" She danced slightly on the spot before turning around, "Too bad I won't be here long."

"Remember what I said Cherrie, think for yourself and don't follow orders all your life." He handed her a box from the boot.

Taking the box she placed it on the front porch then went back to the car for her second trip. This time Kayor came out with a box and followed Cherrie up to the house and placed the box gently on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure that's all." He wiped his hands together watching the boxes."We'll keep in contact, oh and if you ever need to bump up your power if it's low there is a cord that you plug into a socket near your bed. Just go to sleep and by morning it will be completely charge."

"I doubt I would need it considering my heart was powered enough to allow me to live for 150 years." Cherrie thought for a second.

150 years was a long time and considering Kayor's age he wouldn't be around as long as she would be. She felt a tinge of disappointment and sadness as she unlocked the house and waved goodbye to the black limo that had dropped her off.

The house was already furnished when she got inside. It had already got food piled in its fridge. Everything was there. Everything she needed was there. Picking up her first box she walked in feeling right at home. Placing the box of the mahogany couch she rummaged through the box. Various clothes filled it and deep at the bottom was a small handheld gadget to help her with her mission. It was a scanner that could find any inhuman thing in a 20 mile radius. It was turned on and she didn't want it on right now. Cherrie moved to the front porch again and began to carry the next load in. This box was filled with many different gaming consoles and games. She loved games. She never had to cheat and she could always pass a game with ease. Except one game that was causing her to actually become stressed because of it. She began to pull out each individual console and name them to make sure they were all there. Even the prototype had to be there.

"Let's see," she said letting out a breath, "Playstation 1, 2 and 3. X-box, X-box 360, Nintendo 64, Sega, Prototype number 2365-912, game boy, game boy advance, game boy colour and lastly Nintendo DS"

The wires and consoles were all tangled amongst the controllers, for any normal person it would have taken forever but Cherrie wasn't normal. She untangled the massive mess in under a minute and had it ready to be set up. Only there was one more box outside that she shouldn't have left there. This particular box contained not clothes, not gaming consoles but various prototype weapons that she would be using. Now Cherrie was created to be a weapon but anything that she knew could cause harm scared her to some extent.

"I'll just put this box in the cupboard," she said aloud to herself.

She shoved it in the already full cupboard and closed the door forcefully behind her. She hoped never to touch them again. Grabbing her clothes box she raced upstairs to find her room. It took most of the second floor it was so large. There was a large kind size bed that looked like it was fit for a king because of how comfortable it looked and the odd quilt cover that was chosen to put on it. The walls were white but littered with glittery silver veins and the floor was charcoal black. Her eyes moved across the room to a large black curtain that had dark red veins running through it making it look somewhat like a micro chip. Behind the curtain was a balcony which over looked the backyard which was like the front littered with plants yet it looked so neat. Turning back to the room she saw her own bathroom and her own closet and a desk with a super computer on it, obviously a prototype from the base.

"This room is..." she was lost for words it was so great.

On her side table was a small folded over note with two red heart shaped chocolates. Running and jumping on the bed she reached for the card and began unwrapping the chocolates which were now in her hands. The note said nothing of who it was from but by the picture inside and the small note she could tell it was from Kayor. The picture was of her and him smiling at each other and hugging. The words written beside it were 'Keep smiling my girl, and don't ever change.' She petted the picture for a moment before popping the first chocolate in her mouth. It was good and most likely custom and expensive chocolate. After eating the first chocolate she decided to save the second so she walked casually downstairs and placed it in the fridge.

Something didn't feel right, there was a presence in the room that hadn't been in there before. Tapping on the screen on her wristband it scanned the house instantaneously. The was no inhuman bodies in the room so whatever it was it was human. Dead silent now she crept towards the couch. She heard a noise and she leapt over the couch and caught whatever it was. Cherrie landed on her back and a small black, brown and white puppy hung from her hands. One of its ears flopped over and the other stood on end.

"A puppy? How'd you get in here?" Cherrie asked and it looked towards the open front door then wagged its tail. "Oh my fault."

She put the puppy down and went to close the door all the while she kept her eyes on the mischievous puppy. There was no way he was going to get to her gaming things. After closing the door she scooped him up in her arms and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'm going to go to bed now okay so you can sleep next to me or you can play I don't mind just stay in the room." She spoke as if the puppy understood.

Cherrie toppled on the bed and placed the puppy in the centre of all the pillows. The bed was comfortable and spongy. She pulled a pillow close to her face and hugged the pillow creating a small curve with her stomach. The puppy jumped through the pillows and stood next to the curve before lying pressed against her even moving stomach.

* * *

**Cherrie: mmmmm gaming systems....**

**Chessie: Keep it in your pants! D:**

**Patch: *chews on steak* bark!**

**Cherrie: . i feel kinda sleepy now..*yawns***

**Chessie: Till next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 2: School

**Chessie: Graaarrrr! *acts like dinosaur* .............did i scare you?**

**Cherrie: I doubt you would. You aren't very scary**

**Chessie: Your so mean to me Cherrie!**

**Cherrie: On wid the show! I wanna see some excitment!!**

* * *

I do not own transformers nor any of its characters, Cherrie on the otherhand i do. I love my android so i prefer if you not steal her ^^

* * *

Cherrie's crystal orbs became visible as she opened her eyes to the fairly dark room. She stretched and yawned then felt the puppy near her stomach and collapsed over it in a good morning hug. This random puppy was just not a normal puppy anymore, it was the puppy who's owner was an android. Did the puppy know that?

"Morning, Patch!" Cherrie sang in her usual chipper tone.

The puppy jolted awake and began to excitedly like her face. She rolled off her bed onto the floor with a loud thud and smiled as Patch jumped onto her stomach.

"Patch, I got to get ready for school. I can't play right now," her giggling betrayed her, she really wanted to play with him but school was in the way.

Placing Patch on the floor Cherrie scooted up to her closet where her box sat. She pulled out a regular white shirt that had a cute little robot on it that was listening to music and then a pair of faded blue jeans. After putting them on she slipped on her one and only pair of shoes that were specially designed to connect with her body yet look completely casual and normal. She raced down stairs with Patch close on her feet and straight to the kitchen where she would prepare her favourite breakfast of all time.

"Mmmmm nuts and bolts covered in oil," Cherrie smiled sarcastically, "Can you seriously believe that I've eaten that? It's horrible stuff, the oil is the worst part. Pfft healthy my bum. I'm going to make waffles! Smothered in whipped cream and strawberries."

Patch's mouth lolled to the side as drips of drool fell on the floor. Cherrie picked him up and placed him on the table. She went to the fridge and pulled out a lovely and chunky piece of steak. She cooked it on low in a heated pan for a few second each side and tossed it on the table straight onto a waiting plate in front of Patch. Cherrie then turned her attention to her waffles.

She prepared and ate her waffles and it made her more energetic than she already was. In fact she was almost bouncing off all the walls. When she got to the bathroom she stared at herself. There was not one flaw on her skin and on her head was still non-faded bright flame hair. Her eyes were always constantly changing just like a real crystal's would and as she checked her appearance you could tell she wasn't too pleased with what she saw.

"My makers made me too perfect," she sighed.

Her hand trailed down her side across her stomach then down to her hip. Her jeans were tight and hugged the curves of her perfect legs and her shirt clung to her flat stomach and D-cupped breasts. Knowing she couldn't change who she was she brushed her hair and hummed quietly to herself. She slowly returned to her happy self.

"Patch," she called from the bathroom, "Can you get me my school back? It should be on the couch."

Patch was only a puppy and her school bag was 3 times the size of him yet somehow the tiny dog managed to pull her bag up the stairs to her. Cherrie collected her bag, petted Patch one last time before leaving to go to school. It was going to be such a boring day. Cherrie had already been programmed with all the current knowledge and was always taught the new things as they came up.

Not caring much for walking she tapped the middle green button then the screen twice then finally the blue button on the top. Her height was elevated as wheels stretched from her shoes. Cherrie loved skating more than any sport and when she was on a deadline it was even more fun than normal. She skated faster and faster till she jumped the curb onto the road and caught hold of the back of a ute. Using the ute as leverage she catapulted herself making the already rushing air sweep through her hair.

With the school in sight she got ready to dismantle the skates. Green button once, screen twice, blue once. She jumped and they retracted and she was left running on her own towards the school gates. She started to slow her speed down to something more human but ended up almost colliding with the brick wall which she ran up and sat on top of in order to stop herself from causing herself pain. Students who saw looked at her with shocked expressions and some of them clapped silently at her.

"So much for staying low," she whispered to herself smiling at the students who were staring at her.

School was boring as Cherrie predicted. She had already been dubbed the good looking nerd and she had only answer 4 questions. It might have been the way she answer them. She almost always gave a 5 minute answer for each. The only thing remotely interesting was lunch when she watched a young man leap into his camaro and drive away, leaving school as if it was natural for him to do so. Cherrie wanted to follow this peculiar student but thought otherwise and returned to being along under the large tree she dubbed her own. When the final class for the day came the boy was back in class as if he had never left during lunch.

"Sam..."she said silently, "Is this the one I'm supposed to destroy with the autobots?"

"Miss Cherrie, What is so interesting that you find yourself gawking out the window?"

"The world outside is just so green, sir, I find it hard to concentrate when it is such a nice day outside and we have to spend it cooped up in a small classroom." She replied curtly sounding innocent enough for him to actually dismiss the class 15 minutes early.

Cherrie walked towards the gate, she readied herself to sprout her much loved skates when a tall bulky student stopped her.

"You should come with us," he said crossing his arms, "We'll smack that smart mouth right out of you."

It was the not-so-bright student from science class. The one she decided was stupid and called him that during class in complete and utter scientific terms that no one but the teacher understood. Inconspicuously she placed her hands behind her back and began to slowly press the buttons for her skates. They peeked out as slowly as she pressed them. The student lunged at her and she ducked under his arm and skated towards the car park. There was another way out of school that way. She didn't want to start a fight even though she knew more than anyone that she could flatten him within two seconds of the fight starting. She looked back eyes filled with horror as the student pushed through the crowded pathways. Before being able to turn her head she collided with another student and fell flat on her butt. The sudden fall retracted her skates.

"Sorry about that," Cherrie apologized collecting the fallen books on the ground.

Throwing the small stack of books back at the person she leapt up and began to run, turning her skates on again. There was no way he was going to catch her. At least not in this lifetime. Cherrie wasn't even breaking a sweat she was just racing around like she had done it many times before. The student behind her was gaining on her but he was sweating so much and panting anyone could tell that he was about to give up. Sneaking a quick peek she laughed not watching where she was going for a second time. The parking lot was almost empty but there were still cars leaving and Cherrie slammed into it and over the bonnet landing face first on the gravel. Her face was unscarred as she peer over the bright yellow bonnet of a very familiar Camaro.

"Are you okay?" asked a panicked young man.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine!" She slid over the bonnet and decided to go back the way she came seeing that he had finally given up on her and gone home.

Lost in her thoughts that raged her 'mind' she zigzagged through the cars on the freeway not realising how strange she looked. Looking around she decided to quickly scan the small area she was in to prove she was still on task not just having fun. She pressed the red button and a mini scanner presented itself on the screen. It beeped as it recognised a familiar signature it was programmed to find.

"Alien Technology," she smiled to herself, "On a freeway. Who would have thought..."

* * *

**Cherrie: My mission begins now :D**

**Chessie: Thats slightly too serious for you my dear .**

**Cherrie: Tis the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth!**

**Chessie: Righty oh then...Till next time folks! Remember R&R keeps me going with the story..who knows chapters might appear faster ;D**


End file.
